


Upon Reflection

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1200 Follower Promptathon, A Monthly Rumbelling, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss!Gold and assistant!Belle go on a business trip, only to find that there is only one room and they have to share a bed. With mirrors on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I don't know when to shut up or stop.  
> Written for a-monthly-rumbelleing's June prompt: mirror sex. An anon also prompted me for: boss!Gold goes on a business trip and invites one of his most trusted employees, Belle French, to help him out, combined with Gold seeing Belle fresh out of the shower in a towel, bed sharing, and mirrors on the ceiling.

Belle looked down in disbelief at the check-in packet the man behind the counter had given her. She remembered making the reservations months ago, when it was decided that she would be joining her boss, Mr. Gold, at the conference. It was very clear in her mind what she had selected on the hotel’s website, and she even had a printed copy of the online receipt to prove it.

She looked up at the hotel representative and frowned. “What do you _mean_ there’s only _one_ room?”

The man sighed heavily and gave her a tired look. “Ma’am, it means exactly what I said. The reservation we have in our system is for one room, Tuesday check-in, Friday check-out.”

Belle pressed her lips together as she took a deep, steadying breath, trying to get her growing annoyance under control. Snapping at the guy who was only doing his job was not going to solve the problem.

“I understand that the reservation the computer is showing you is for one room,” she said calmly. “But I have proof that I reserved _two_.”

She held up the printout with the online reservation confirmation, and smiled politely. “So we need to fix this.”

The desk clerk sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the computer and tapped a few keys. Belle tried not to let his attitude further increase her blood pressure or her anger. She watched and waited as he tapped keys and frowned, then tapped some more and frowned some more. A sick feeling grew in her gut. It was her fault the reservations were messed up. How, she didn’t know, but they were wrong and Mr. Gold would be very upset with her.

The man looked up at her after a few minutes. “I’m sorry Ma’am, but we have no vacancies.”

“How are there _no_ vacancies?” she snapped.

He gave her a withered look. “There are _no_ rooms.”

“I understand _that_ , but -” She stopped and took another breath, but this one was sharp and made her frustration obvious.

“I don’t have another room to give you, ma’am. I’m sorry,” he replied. “One of your rooms was actually someone else’s room that was allowed to be double booked. Apparently there was some kind of issue with the website.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “ _Apparently_.”

“Would you like to speak to a manager?” the man offered.

“Yes,” she replied. “I would.”

The clerk went through a door behind the desk and Belle sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. She was going to end up with a headache before long, either from this stupidity or from Gold yelling once he found out what had happened.

A hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts and she lifted her head to see the man in question looking at her with a slight frown.

“Are you alright, Miss French?” he asked. “Is there a problem?”

She straightened and nodded. “I’m fine, but there’s a bit of an issue with the room reservations.”

His frown deepened as he looked from the vacant front desk and back to her. “What sort of problem? Why is there no one here?”

Before she could explain, the desk clerk returned followed by a tall woman in a black suit, her graying hair pulled back in a tight bun. She reminded Belle of a teacher she once had, a very severe woman who thought twelve year olds should care a lot more about algebra than they did.

“What seems to be the problem, Miss?” the woman asked. She looked down her very pointed nose at them.

Belle took a deep breath and reiterated her entire story to the manager, intermittently glancing at Gold only to see his frown turn to a scowl. Before she was finished, Gold snatched the online receipt from her hand and took over negotiations with no success. The hotel simply had no rooms available, and they had no idea what glitch had lead to their room and several others being double booked. Apparently there had been four or five other irate customers with the same problem.

Resigned to their fate, they made their way to the elevator. They would share the room for now since they needed to change clothes and get ready for dinner. Hopefully, after all the convention guests had checked in, there would be a few rooms available from those who ended up not making it in.

The ride up to the fourteenth floor was quiet but fine, until the people standing in front of them got off a few floors early. From that point Belle could feel the tension in the way Gold was standing, the annoyance practically radiating from him. He hated being inconvenienced and he hated sharing his space. He was a very private person, which made the little bits of his life that he’d shared with her mean so much. Worse yet, she didn’t know what to say to make the situation better.

The doors opened and she stepped off first, tugged her rolling suitcase behind her. Gold followed and they were silent save for the light noise of their cases and shoes against the carpeted floor. Their room was at the end of the hall, a good distance from the elevator, but probably a lot quieter than anything close to an exit.

“I’m sorry,” she said feebly, her eyes fixed on the dark green carpet with its faded cream swirls.

“For what?” Gold asked. His eyebrows were raised when she looked up, his brow wrinkled not with anger but confusion.

She shrugged. “For messing up our trip.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” he muttered, fiddling with the key card until it finally beeped and the door unlocked.

He pushed the door open and let her enter first, following her into the open living space that made up most of the suite.

“I _am_ ,” she insisted, tipping her suitcase up before she turned to face him. “I should have -”

“What?” he said, shrugging. “There is nothing you could have done, Miss French. The hotel obviously screwed up by overbooking and it’s on _them_ to fix it.”

She nodded, not quite convinced, but feeling better that he wasn’t mad at her directly. “I know, but I could have called and confirmed, I could have -”

She stopped when she realized he was right in front of her, looking down at her with a bemused expression. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze which made her smile a bit. His hands felt warm through the silk of her blouse. His thumbs brushed over the fabric and made her shiver.

“This is in no way your fault,” he said softly, letting his hands run down her arms and then fall to his sides. “I’m sure there will be people who don’t show up, and people who cancel, and others who check out late.”

She nodded again. “I know how you hate sharing your space, so I’m still sorry.”

“Nonsense,” he said as he waved a hand and turned away from her, pulling his suitcase after him.

He went into the bedroom, leaving the double doors open wide, and Belle finally took a good look around. There was a large living room space, with windows on one wall that looked out at the city and floor to ceiling curtains to cover them. It was all a very contemporary style, sleek yet soft looking, in cool gray tones accented with a few gold and crystal elements. 

A work area with a desk sat in one corner, and two sofas flanked a low coffee table in the middle. There were a couple of other chairs and little tables, but somehow the room still felt very large and open even with the plethora of furniture. She was sure the bedroom was just as well appointed and spacious. They’d booked two identical executive suites, at Gold’s insistence. He wouldn’t hear of her staying in anything less than he was. 

It felt a bit ridiculous to her to have one person staying in such a large space, but she knew it was what Gold was used to. She’d seen his house once, from the outside, when she was dropping off a time sensitive contract. It was a large old Victorian in an exclusive neighborhood. The inside had to be completely remodeled with only the best finishes based on what she’d seen from the doorway.

“Miss French?”

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she spun around to see him standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his hands clasped over his cane in front of him, with his suit jacket off and his tie hanging loose.

She blinked. Her eyes fixed on the triangle of neck and chest she could see where he’d unbuttoned his shirt, completely unaware of whatever he had said to her beyond her name. “Yes?”

He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb. “Did you want the shower?”

“Oh.” She frowned and then nodded. “Yes, sorry.”

He smiled and stepped out of the doorway, pulling his cell phone from his trouser pocket. “You can go first then. I have some calls to make.”

She nodded again and hurried into the bedroom.

It _was_ just as nice as the living room. A large mirrored dresser was against one wall, parallel to the bed. The same high windows and curtains covered the opposite wall, with a massive canopied bed in the center. Her eyes went wide at the bed with it’s four posts and multitude of pillows. It was huge and completely unnecessary for a suite that at most would have two people in it. She was sure the mattress and sheets were far nicer than anything she’d slept on in her life. Maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Although, if they did get a second room, it likely wouldn’t be one this nice. She’d probably have to settle for a regular room, with a lumpy mattress, which she was sure would be fine. It was better than trying to figure out how to share a room with her boss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle sighed and rolled her shoulders as the hot water pounded her back and neck. It felt so good to wash off the travel grime and the strange, stale feeling of airplanes that she’d never liked. Besides, this was probably her last hour of free time before the chaos of the conference began. They had a dinner this evening where Gold was hoping to make a business deal, then tomorrow was the keynote followed by several hours of mingling and wandering the convention floor. There’d be a metric ton of business cards to give out and collect, and too many names and titles to remember. She was sure her hand would be sore by the end of the day from taking notes.

Everett Gold was a difficult man to work for sometimes, but a surprisingly easy man to like. She’d been interviewing for an administrative assistant job with a mid level manager at Gold’s textile company, when the manager propositioned her. 

A blowjob for a job.

Belle hadn’t known what to do. She remembered sitting there silently panicking as the guy came around the side of his desk and sat right in front of her. He’d started to undo his belt when they were interrupted by one of his staff. She’d taken the opportunity and fled, running in her heels all the way to the elevator.

She started crying somewhere around the sixth floor, and of course the doors opened just after that and in walked Mr. Gold. He’d taken one look at her, asked what was wrong in the softest, most sincere voice, and everything came spilling out. At first the shift in his demeanor and the dark, cold look in his eyes frightened her. She thought he was mad at her, afraid she’d bring some kind of lawsuit against his company. Instead, he took her back upstairs, berated and fired the manager on the spot, and then offered her a job. As _his_ personal assistant.

With another sigh, she ran her hands over her hair once more, before she turned around and shut off the water. It was such a whirlwind of a day when he hired her that she said yes without even realizing it. But he walked her out, carefully explaining what she needed to do to finish the process, and even called her later to make sure she was alright. Looking back she was pretty certain that was the moment her crush started.

That was two years ago.

Smiling, she dried off and then wrapped one of the hotel’s thick, white towels around her, tucking the end in under her arm. It was a brand they manufactured, which widened her smile. Gold could be difficult to work with sometimes, but the man knew fabrics and business. She squeezed the excess water from her hair with another towel, then checked over her toiletries and set them out on the bathroom counter. This was her first convention and her first real business trip. She knew nerves were to be expected, but the fact that she was here with Mr. Gold made it so much more intense. That they were forced into temporarily sharing a room really didn’t help either.

Normally, Gold’s son Neal accompanied him on these trips, but Neal was at home taking care of his very pregnant wife. She’d been put on bed rest last week, and with only three weeks to go until she was due, Neal was taking no chances. Of course, anxious grandfather-to-be Gold had wholeheartedly agreed that Neal’s place was at his wife’s side. The next day he’d asked Belle to go with him instead, insisting that after Neal she was the person he trusted the most.

She stepped into the bedroom and froze.

Gold stared at her, open mouthed and with his shirt unbuttoned to his waist.

Belle French was in a towel that barely covered from her chest to the tops of her thighs. Her skin was bright pink from her shower and he caught a whiff of that familiar floral scent that always accompanied her presence.

“Oh,” she gasped, pressing one hand to her chest and one to the bottom part of the towel to keep it against her legs. “I’m sorry. I thought -”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “No, Miss French, it’s my fault. I was distracted by work and I didn’t even think -”

“I’ll just -” she pointed over her shoulder and then scurried back into the bathroom.

A moment later she emerged in one of the hotel’s complimentary bathrobes, blushing furiously. She snatched her bag of toiletries off the dresser and gave him one last, nervous glance before she disappeared through the doors into the living room.

He let out the breath he’d been holding and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sharing a room for even a short time was going to be much harder than he thought if he didn’t keep his wits about him. He was too caught up in getting this deal done with George King that he had just strolled into the bedroom and started undressing like he was the only one there. Shaking his head, he went back to removing his clothes, and tried to put the sight of Belle in nothing but a towel out of his mind.

A few minutes later, he was groaning as the first blast of hot water hit his back. He hated traveling. Everything felt cramped and dirty and nothing like home. If he could get away with it, he’d be a hermit, hide out at his cabin and never talk to anyone but his family. And maybe Belle.

A smile pushed its way onto his face. Belle French had been a breath of fresh air in his work life. She kept him organized and seemed to anticipate his demands before he made them. His previous assistant had the position for nearly a decade, until she retired. Since then he’d had a string of temps who just couldn’t cut it. He knew he was difficult to work with at the best times, but Belle had jumped right in without knowing what a bastard he could be. Perhaps rescuing her from the disgusting advances of Gerald Gaston had played a part in that, but even so, she’d always been remarkably easy to work with.

He supposed it also helped that she was gorgeous, with a smile that could light up a room, a mind that fascinated him, and legs that looked amazing in high heels.

Gold swallowed hard and shut his eyes, tipping his face into the water. The image of her in a towel was back behind his eyes, and he groaned, leaning his head against the cool tile. It was ridiculous. He was old enough to be her father. Well, _almost_. Still, he was far too old to be harboring a crush on his assistant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shower done, Gold put on the second bathrobe and peeked around the edge of the door, making sure he was alone in the bedroom. The last thing they needed was a repeat of earlier only with him standing awkwardly in a towel and Belle probably laughing at him or something. If that happened he wasn’t sure he could ever look her in the eye again. He’d have to pay her two years salary in severance just to make up for it.

He dressed quickly and then gave himself one last look in the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door. He sighed at the sight of the same lines on his face, the same thin, unattractive frame that was there every time he looked. Needless to say he only looked as much as necessary. He took hold of his cane and moved to the bedroom doors, opening only one so he could step through.

Belle was standing by the windows at the far end of the room, her back to him, looking at something on her phone. He stared for a moment, holding his breath until she turn her head and smiled at him. Then she turned around fully and he had to clench his jaw to keep from gaping like a fish.

The black dress she wore was simple and elegant, nothing cut low or clingy. The skirt flared, the top had wide straps and showed no cleavage, but down the side, from just under her arm all the way down to the hem, was a shiny gold zipper. An actual zipper. That probably worked and when pulled would result in her being completely exposed. He felt like it was put there specifically to taunt him, but that would imply Belle had worn it _for_ him in any way and _that_ was crazy.

“Is it - okay?”

He frowned and wondered when she’d moved closer. “Is what okay?”

Belle looked down at herself. “The dress? I have another one if -”

“No!” he said, shaking his head. “It’s - it’s fine. It’s -. I mean you -” He paused and swallowed, chiding himself for stuttering like a nervous schoolboy. “You look beautiful.”

A smile lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. He allowed himself a moment to get lost in them before he offered her his arm. “Shall we, Miss French?”

She inclined her head slightly before tucking her arm around his. “Of course, Mr. Gold.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner had gone well, thankfully. She’d left before Gold could get his deal done with George King, the two of them preferring to hash out the details alone over a drink. She waited in the restaurant’s lounge, at the bar, sipping a third glass of wine. It must have been going straight to her head because all she could think about was Gold. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, looking towards the door and waiting for him to appear there.

When he finally did, there was this look on his face that made her insides flip. She’d all but held her breath as he cross the room to her, feeling like every eye was on her, even though only a few patrons had bothered to even acknowledge their existence. They walked out together to the elevators, her head swimming with a light buzz from the wine and the warm feeling of him pressed against her arm.

“I apologize for George’s, um, faux pas,” Gold said, cringing. “I should have been more forthright in introducing you two.”

Belle shook her head. “Oh, don’t worry about it. While trophy wife is a generally offensive and sexist term, it’s certainly not the worst I’ve been called. It’s just sad that an older man showing up to dinner with a younger woman still raises eyebrows.”

Gold glanced to the side and frowned, and Belle caught his look and smirked. 

“I said old- _er_ , not old,” she clarified. “Which, for the record, you are not.”

Gold chuckled softly. “I heard. And thank you.”

It took a few minutes for the lift to arrive, and when it did several people got on with them. After the usual round of everyone calling out their floors, the two of them shuffled to the back since they were going the furthest. But the elevator stopped almost immediately on the fourth floor and picked up two more passengers. Gold was forced to stand closer to her in order to give the others room, with their suitcases and oversized laptop bags.

Everyone was silent, but Belle was quietly freaking out. The wine had gone to her head more than she thought and she was in danger of saying too many revealing things. Every few seconds his hand or arm would brush against her. She could smell his aftershave and feel the warmth of his body. The breath she sucked in was shaky and filled with him which made her press her thighs together involuntarily. She thought it had to be the wine, and shut her eyes for a moment to try to get herself under control again.

Gold swallowed as he felt the sharp metal of her dress zipper brush the back of his hand. Her arms were pulled in front of her, her hands holding her clutch at her waist which left her side open. His fingers curled, fist clenched at his side and his arm stiff to try to keep from touching her again. His other hand tightened on his cane and pressed his palm into the metal handle to give him something else to focus on. She breathed hard and he glanced to the side to see her shut her eyes as she shifted her feet. He wanted to believe she might be affected too, but that was utter nonsense. They’d spent plenty of time in close proximity without any sort of sexual tension overwhelming anyone. 

Well, maybe _she_ wasn’t overwhelmed. There’d been more than a time or two where he had to excuse himself as impure thoughts of her on the leather sofa in his office came unbidden to his mind.

Thankfully, the elevator doors opened again after only three floors and a few passengers stepped off to be greeted by their friends. Another couple of floors and stops, and Belle was once again alone in the elevator with Gold.

“I’m sorry,” she blurted, and then took a cautious glance at Gold. He was looking at her with a slight frown and he hadn’t moved away. “I mean, I don’t think you’re old, but I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

He laughed, briefly, and shook his head, finally stepping to the side and giving her some space. “It’s quite alright, Miss French. And really, thank you.”

She turned her head, finally, and looked at him, his lips curved up in a crooked smile. She smiled back, and then ducked her head, laughing softly. When she lifted her head again, he was still looking at her, but the smile had faded to something else. His eyes were dark and she watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Her breathing deepened and her lips parted slightly.

The moment stretched between them, until finally she reached for him at the same time he stepped forward. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket, holding him fast as she tipped her head up. Their lips practically collided, the kiss immediately rough and messy. She moaned when her back hit the wall of the elevator as he pressed her against it, his body flush with hers. His tongue pushed into her mouth as one of her hands went to his hair, slipping in the soft strands and tugging when his teeth found her bottom lip.

“Miss French,” he said, pulling back slightly.

She licked her lips.

“Miss French,” he said again, louder.

She frowned, not understanding what he wanted her to say or do.

“Miss French!”

Belle’s head jerked up and she blinked. The elevator was wide open and Gold was standing just outside it, his arm covering the door so it wouldn’t close on her. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment, as if he could see what had been happening in her daydream.

“Are you alright?” he asked, moving into the doorway and towards her.

She held up a hand and exhaled. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He frowned and stepped back so she could exit the lift. “Are you sure?”

She nodded and brushed her hair back from her eyes. “Yes, sorry.”

She could still feel his eyes on her as they started down the hallway.

“You just looked a bit -” he trailed off when they got to their room. “You’re sure?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes. Really, I’m fine. I’m just tired is all. It’s been a long day.”

He nodded and pulled the key card out of the slot, the door beeping as it opened. “Then we’d better put you to bed.”

His quip and his smile did nothing for the state of her insides, but she nodded and entered the room, without looking at him.

In the hallway, Gold shook his head and blew out a slow breath before he followed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they got into the room, Gold called the night manager to see if there were any open rooms. There weren’t. Of course there weren’t. Because, she had realized, this trip was singularly designed to drive her stark raving mad.

Gold immediately decided she would have the bed and he would relegate himself to the couch. That sparked at least a ten minute argument about whether the small two seater would even fit him. It did not. He insisted it was fine even as his neck bent awkwardly from being propped against one arm, and his socked feet stuck off the end.

Belle stood at the end of the sofa, looking down at him, her arms crossed as she fought off all manner of wicked thoughts. The least of which was seeing if the feet directly in front of her were ticklish.

She’d called him ridiculous for insisting he’d be fine, when it was so clear his leg was already bothering him. Without the support of a decent mattress, the strain of keeping his leg in an awkward position would leave him barely able to walk come morning. That was hardly conducive to a day on the convention floor.

Somehow that had lead to another debate, the end of which had him blurting out that the only solution was for them to sleep together. Of course he hadn’t meant it like that, and she had known that, but it didn’t make it any less awkward when that’s exactly what she wanted. There was a slightly prolonged silence before she agreed, much to his apparent surprise.

And so here she was, standing in the bathroom, contemplating her pajamas.

Belle looked down at herself, again, and frowned.

In the least shocking turn of events, her attire hadn’t magically changed. The light blue cotton camisole with the lace hem was the same, and the matching shorts that barely covered her backside were the same. She was kicking herself for not bringing different sleepwear, something that was a little bit less - _less_ \- and something that was a bit more “sharing a bed with my boss.”

She sighed and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the bathroom counter. Her face was scrubbed clean of makeup, her hair was brushed out and twisted up in a flat clip that she usually slept in, and she’d run out of reasons to dally in the bathroom any longer. This was going to be the longest night of her life, sleeping next to the man she’d had a crush on for two years, who had been the object of a nighttime fantasy or two. Or a hundred, but who was counting.

She straightened and took a deep breath. She could do this. They were adults. It didn’t matter if she was probably half in love with him, it was necessity and nothing more than brought them to the same bed. Besides, it was late, and they were both tired.

Well, Gold probably was.

Belle, however, found herself feeling very wide awake as she pushed open the door and stepped into the bedroom.

Gold was pacing beside the bed. He had been trying and failing to stop thinking about sharing a bed with Belle for the last ten minutes or so. All the while listening to the muted sounds of water running and items being set on the marble counter. He practiced some breathing exercises that Neal had suggested many years ago when he’d gone through a bout of insomnia. They’d helped calm his mind some nights, enabling him to get a few hours of sleep, but they were certainly not working now.

Belle French was going to be in his bed. Well, the _same_ bed. His bed was entirely too much to ever hope for. He blew out a breath and rubbed his hands over his face, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Then he blinked away the light spots, and, miraculously, the situation was unchanged. He sighed and turned when he heard the door open.

Belle stepped out and padded softly across the carpet in her slippers to the bed. She glanced at him and then sat down on the right side. Her brief look at Gold revealed that he was wearing regular pajama pants, that looked like they were made of dark blue silk, and a t-shirt. It was the most casual, comfortable thing she’d ever seen him in, and also the least amount of clothing. Good god, the man was practically _naked_ compared to his usual three piece suits. She felt a heat wash over her from her chest to her face, affirming this was a terrible idea.

“Is this okay?” she asked without looking at him. “I forgot to ask which side you prefered.”

“It-it’s fine, Miss French,” he replied, diverting his eyes from her very soft, very teasingly innocent sleepwear. 

He didn’t really see much, though he was sure there was plenty to be seen. What he did catch was that the fabric was clingy and light, and that there was entirely too little of it for his sanity. He bit back a groan and started to turn down the sheets. He needed to get into bed and cover himself before his body could embarrass him and possibly get him sued for sexual harassment.

“Okay,” she said softly, waiting until he was lying down before she slipped under the sheets as well. “And under the circumstances, I think you can call me Belle.”

Gold stared up at the canopy, his eyes wide.

“Mr. Gold?” She frowned. He didn’t reply, just continued to stare. She hesitated for a moment and then dared to use his first name. “Everett?”

When he didn’t react, she sat up, intending to go to him and make sure he was alright. But she stopped when she saw him raise his arm, elbow still on the bed, and pointed upwards. Her gaze drifted up slowly until she realized what Gold was staring at. 

The underside of the canopy was lined with nine panels, creating one large mirror that reflected the entirety of the bed.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Gold finally turned his head to look at her, and she looked back at him. Another awkward silence settled in, until Belle shattered it with her laughter. A second later, Gold was laughing too. She flopped back on the bed, and their eyes met in the mirror, which only made it worse. Her laughter disintegrated into giggles that left her face red and her lungs gasping for air in between fits.

Gold shifted onto his side and watched her with great amusement, as she covered her face with her hands and laughed into her palms. She rolled to the side, facing him, as her mirth finally wound down, leaving her quite breathless. Her face was flushed, her smile emphasizing the sweet curve of her face. Her hair laid on the pillow in a wavy, tousled mess that was half fallen free from the clip she’d used to hold it back.

“Are you finished?” he asked, his eyebrows raised and his lips curved in a half smile.

She pressed her lips together, still smiling slightly, and nodded.

He rolled onto his back and shook his head, as she moved to turn off the light. They both settled back against their pillows, tucked under the sheet and the knit blanket, foregoing the heavy duvet entirely.

“Goodnight,” Gold said quietly, hesitating before he added, “Belle.”

Belle smiled to herself, her fingers tightening over the edge of the blanket. “Goodnight,” she replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later, neither of them was asleep.

Gold lay on his back, still staring up at the mirrors. Across the bed, Belle was curled onto her side, facing away from him. Her breathing still seemed normal and she moved a bit now and then, so he was fairly certain she wasn’t really asleep. But he said nothing in the hopes at least one of them would sleep well tonight.

“I can hear you thinking,” she said, shifting so she could roll onto her back.

He made a noncommittal noise and sighed.

Belle bit her lip, and looked to the side. She could just barely make out his profile in the darkness. The only light was a narrow beam from the lights of the city that slipped in the gap in the curtains and fell across the carpet and part of the bed. He was still staring up at the canopy, and she laid back, watching the faint reflections in the mirror and the little sparkles from the shifting light outside.

“I don’t get it,” he said finally.

She frowned a bit and turned her head to look at him. “Don’t get what?”

He glanced to the side and then looked straight up again. “The mirrors. They’re so…” He paused and exhaled, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

She smiled slightly. “Strange? Weird? Awkward?”

He nodded. “Yes, all of the above.”

At that she laughed. “Yeah, but -”

She sighed, not wanting to say what she was thinking. It wasn’t really an appropriate conversation to have while sharing a bed with her boss.

He waited for her to say something more, but when she didn’t he felt compelled to ask. “But what?”

She shrugged and didn’t say anything.

“Belle?” he said softly.

“It’s nothing,” she replied. Her body was still anxious and buzzing from the wine. His proximity wasn’t helping. The darkness somehow made it harder to keep the things in that she knew she should. “Just some people find it - _fun_ \- is all.”

Gold’s body tensed. His mind was busy filling in the blanks as to what _fun_ implied with all manner of naughty thoughts from the recesses of his mind. He swallowed. “Is that, um - it's a - a thing?”

“Yeah,” she replied, more a sigh than anything. Her body was warm and there was a growing tension that had her pressing her thighs together. “Some people like to, um, watch. Each other.”

“Each other?” he repeated slowly.

Her mouth felt dry and she thought about fleeing the bed to the safety of the bathroom, but she’d started their conversation down this path and he hadn’t rolled over and ignored her yet. That had to mean something. Her hands tensed, squeezing the tops of her thighs as her legs flexed slightly. “Yeah. It can be - sexy.”

Gold's lips pressed tight together. He looked up at the mirror and had a sudden image of Belle's face reflected in it. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her hair wild and her mouth open. He could see the appeal in having multiple views of _that_. He sucked in a breath as he felt his pants tighten. His eyes slammed shut, but the thought wouldn’t leave him. Belle over him, Belle under him, Belle bent over, screaming as he fucked her. His cock twitched and pressed uncomfortably against the silk that barely restrained it. He shifted awkwardly, trying to adjust himself without actually looking like that’s what he was doing.

He cursed his body and closed his eyes, breathing slowly to try to calm himself down. He could understand wanting to watch someone else, but surely no one wanted to see _themselves_ that way, nor would anyone want to see _him_ that way. He scoffed at the thought and heard the rustle of the sheets as she moved. He swore she was closer now but he was afraid to look. He was grateful the room was so dark, he didn’t want her to see him like this.

“You disagree?” she asked. She turned onto her side, facing him. 

“I just -” he started and then sighed. She was being honest, so he figured he could too. He was already in deep. “To each their own, but I just don’t see it, no.”

Belle took a slow, shaky breath. The words were there but she wasn’t sure she dared to say them. Her eyes trailed over his faintly illuminated profile and down his body. She let out a small gasp when she reached his waist and his rather prominent - problem. Her breathing increased and another warm flush rushed over her. He was just as affected as she was, and she could hardly believe it.

It gave her the courage to say what she was feeling. “I could show you.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he shivered. She couldn’t mean it. It was the wine or sleep deprivation or temporary insanity. Then he felt her hand reaching out to touch his arm. It was a brief brush of her fingertips before her hand retreated, the bed dipping as she moved back.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have -”

“Belle -” he interrupted.

She pressed her lips together and held her breath as he rolled onto his side to look at her.

He frowned, and she could just make it out in the faint light.

“You can’t want - _me_?” he managed.

She smiled. “Says who? You?” He pulled a face and the way the shadows hit made her laugh.

“Yes, that’s helping,” he grumbled, but started to smile in spite of himself. Then he sighed. “I don’t understand, Belle?”

She moved closer and reached out a hand to touch the side of his face. Her thumb brushed back and forth over the slight stubble. Her throat felt tight, but she swallowed and said, “I - care - about you.”

Gold exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. They maybe weren’t the exact words he wanted to hear, but they were more than he’d ever dreamed of. He raised his hand and covered hers with his, pressing it into his cheek. “I care about you as well.”

She sniffled and smiled at him, before her look turned a bit more saucy. She scooted herself even closer, until she could cant her hips and pressed herself against him. And against the stiff, silk encased bulge between them. Her hand trailed down from his cheek, along the side of his neck, to rest on his chest. His breathing pushed his body gently against her palm. She liked the solidness of him, despite what always appeared to be a thinner frame. Warmth radiated from him, warming the close space.

He watched as her tongue flicked out to skim over her bottom lip, then traced along her teeth, and he realized she was teasing him. He made a low, almost growling noise.

She smiled and bit her lip. “What was that, Mr. Go -”

It was all she got out because he shifted forward, his hands sliding into her hair, to press his lips to hers. She made a little surprised noise, and then sighed at the pressure of his lips. After a moment, he made to pull away, but she held him close and kissed him back. Her mouth opened at the first touch of his tongue, the kiss slowly building as they explored each other. He moved one hand to her waist, slipped around to rest in the curve of her back, and pulled her flush against him. He groaned into her mouth when she rolled her hips into him, and then again when she lifted her leg over his side.

He moved towards her again, and she rolled easily, letting him push her onto her back. His hands roamed over her, cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the tiny bumps of her nipples where they pressed against the thin cotton. She gasped and arched, digging her nails into his shoulders through his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled away, moving to sit up on his knees. He lifted the lacy hem of her tank top up over her hips, a tense, whimpering noise slipping out as he saw the little shorts she wore underneath.

Belle smirked and reached up for him, pulling him back down to her lips. This time his hands went under her shirt, one staying at her side to hold her close, the other traveling up to brush teasingly at the underside of her breast. He broke the kiss again, and she sucked in gulps of air as he took his mouth to her neck. 

She clutched at his shoulder with one hand, the other rising to the back of his head. Her fingers mussed his silver streaked hair, as he leaned in and opened his mouth over her. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin, the softness of his lips grazing over her pulse point. He gave her feather light kisses and little brushes, frustrating her until she pulled at him, urging him for more.

“So beautiful,” he said against the shell of her ear, then nipped at the lobe.

She gasped and pressed her lips together, feeling the heat creep up her neck as she blushed. He smiled at her reaction and bit gently at the edge of her jaw, then the soft flesh of her neck, and down to the dip of her collarbone. His thumb circled a nipple until she made a soft little noise and pushed her chest into his hand.

“Turn the light on,” she said, breathless and panting.

He pushed himself up and frowned at her. “What?”

She bit her lip and then looked up. “The mirrors.”

Gold swallowed and glanced up. Their reflections were barely visible in the dark room. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, even though it was he who was unsure. Not about being with Belle, not exactly, but turning on the light. The light meant he wouldn’t be able to hide. She’d see all of him, every old, broken bit.

She reached up, brushing his hair back from his face. “I want to see you,” she said quietly. “I want you to see me.”

He blew out a breath and leaned to the side, stretching out his arm to reach the lamp. He turned it one click, keeping the light soft and dim. “Okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Everett.”

He looked down at her and shook his head, smiling. “I think I should be saying that to you.”

Belle smirked. “I think you should be kissing me.”

Gold was more than happy to oblige, smiling as he bent down to take her bottom lip between his. He pulled slightly, licking at the tender, pink skin. She made another little noise, and he decided then that he was going to see just how many different sounds she could make, and if maybe he could make her scream.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, teeth plucking gently as his lip in revenge. His eyes darkened and a second later he slanted his lips across hers. This was nothing like the first kiss, which had been slower and more cautious. This was hunger and excitement, heat and teeth.

Her hands roamed restlessly, slipping under his shirt, and reaching back to grab his ass. He moaned and ground his hips against her, hard and restless. She pushed back and wrapped her leg around the back of his, seeking any friction she could get.

He pulled away again to move down her body. Her legs fell open and she licked her lips, grabbing at the sheets to keep from grabbing his hair and putting his mouth where she wanted it. She looked up at the mirrored ceiling of the canopy, and saw him pushing up her shirt to bare her breasts.

He bent his head, tongue flicking against her nipple, as he rolled the other one between his fingers. She continued to watch him in the mirrors, the way his backside clenched as he rubbed himself against the sheets, the sensations of his mouth and hands making her moan. He pulled off her breast with a wet pop, and kissed his way to the other one, leaving a damp trail over her chest.

She swore when he grazed his teeth over her aching nipple, and he smiled. The noises she made as he plucked at the bud with his lips were as delightful as they were frustrating. Touching her like this was everything he'd dreamed, but he wanted to be inside her. His cock was so hard it hurt, leaking from the tip to wet the silk of his pants.

Belle gasped his name and muttered a desperate _please_. Her words were only half formed, falling off into a moan every time she felt his teeth. Finally, he moved, shifting down the bed to lay between her legs. She moved her hips forward, pushing herself towards his mouth. He gave in easily, licking and sucking at her through her shorts until they were soaked, both from her arousal and his mouth.

“Please,” she sighed. Her eyes losing focus as he licked her again, pressing the flat of his tongue hard against her. 

She could see him in the mirror, head buried in her thighs, and his hands holding her steady. Her legs twitched with the building pleasure as her body writhed and her hands tugged at the sheets. There was a strange almost out of body experience as she watched her reflection move. The tension in her core pulled at her, making her insides clench, empty and hot. She groaned and another plea slipped out.

“Please what?” he asked, lifting his head.

He'd wanted her in his bed for months, maybe longer. He wanted her there all night, writhing under him. He wanted to ruin her for anyone else because the thought of her with anyone else, looking like this, looking at them with her bright blue eyes and her hair a mess on the pillow, made his chest tight.

“I need you,” she gasped, sliding her hand in his hair.

He bent his head, taking in the sight of her drenched shorts, clinging to her sensitive skin. He could see almost everything and nudged her with the end of his nose. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled, dragging a moan from the back of his throat. Then he put his mouth on her again, licking and sucking at her clit through the soaked material of her shorts.

“Ever - uhhh,” she managed. “I need - _fuck_ -”

Her nails dug violently into the mattress. She was so close to what she needed and she wasn't even naked. It wasn't fair. She pulled on his hair again, making him lift his head. There was a very self satisfied smirk on his face.

She was panting and licking her lips, and his eyes were so dark they looked black in the low light. “Turn over,” she ordered.

His eyebrows lifted, but he complied, pushing himself up. She made a noise when she saw the front of his pants strained and stretched over his cock. It gave him a small rush of pride. A moment later he was on his back and she was kneeling beside him. Her shirt was still pushed up over her breasts, and the front of her shorts was dark and wet. His hips shifted involuntarily.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

She blushed and bit her lip, then moved to get off the bed. He sat up, frowning and wondering if he’d done something wrong. But she was back a few seconds later, tossing a shiny foil packet at his chest.

He picked it up and looked at her in disbelief as she pulled the clip out of her hair and shook out her curls. “You brought _condoms_ on a business trip?” he asked.

Belle shrugged, her hips swaying as she walked to the end of the bed. “You never know what might happen.”

He let out a short laugh that stopped as soon as she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and crawled up beside him. He groaned and she grinned deviously as her fingers immediately went to the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms so she could pull it off, and she moved back, pulling off her shorts, as he wriggled around to remove the rest of his pajamas.

Gold glanced up to see her eyeing him like she’d eyed the chocolate torte for dessert, licking her lips slowly. She met his eyes and he arched an eyebrow.

“Later,” she said, smiling.

She moved on her knees until she was straddling his thighs. He started to tear at the condom wrapper, but she took his cock in her hand and gave it a slow, teasing stroke. His head fell back against the pillow, the condom packet dropping to the bed.

“Bloody hell, Belle,” he groaned.

She watched him, holding his gaze as her hand moved again, up and down along his cock, squeezing the shaft and rubbing her thumb over the thick head. He made another noise, this one higher in pitch, almost a whimper. She held him steady as she raised up and rubbed herself against his cock, enjoying the way the head bumped against her clit sending little shocks of pleasure through her body. His hands grasping at her thighs as his eyes fluttered closed.

She teased him like that a bit longer, until he couldn’t help himself and a strangled plea left his lips. She took the condom from him and rolled it down his shaft, giving him one last squeeze at the base. Raising her hips, she lined them up and slide down his length in one slow, steady motion. She tightened around him and he felt an amazing fluttering sensation. He held on to her waist and lifted his hips to push deeper into her.

Belle hadn’t realized how close she was until she felt her pussy spasm. She kept up a steady rhythm, her thighs burning as she rocked against him while he lifted his hips just enough to fuck her as deep as he could on every thrust. Her breasts bounced as she moved, her little sighs and squeaking noises punctuating every movement of his hips.

Gold watched, mesmerized by the movements of this gorgeous woman. His eyes drifted up as her head fell back and he caught her image in the mirrors, lit by the dim warmth of the lamp. She looked almost ethereal, glowing in the low light as her body moved. It was strange watching her like this, seeing her face slack with pleasure, hearing her moans and gasps, and feeling her at the same time.It made him wonder what it might be like to fuck her in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, to put her on her hands and knees and see her from every angle. He groaned as his balls tightened, and he hoped she was close because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Belle bit her lip and tried to move faster, chasing the orgasm that seemed just out of reach. Then she felt his hand on her, his thumb circling her clit, the pressure just right. It shot through her like lightning, and she was a storm, rolling and writhing over him.

He sped up, and a couple quick thrusts later he was coming too, exploding inside her as stars flashed in his eyes. Everything blurred and she may have swore again, he couldn’t tell over the racing of his heart. His hips jerked one last time and she fell forward, bracing herself on his chest for a moment before collapsing over him. She tucked her face into his neck and sighed.

Once his breathing slowed, he rolled them to the side, cursing as he slipped out of her. He quickly slipped off the condom and dropped it in the trash bin beside the nightstand. She whimpered and reached for him as he rolled back, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him back to her for a slow, lazy kiss.

Belle licked her lips when he finally pulled away, and he smiled, pleased with himself at the way her eyes opened slowly, still heavy and dazed with pleasure, a little wet in the corners.

“Alright?” he asked, softly. He laid on his side and brushed her hair back from her face. His hand trailed over her neck and shoulder, then down her arm to take her hand and lift it to his lips.

“Yeah.” She gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile, and thought he was utterly ridiculous for even asking. “More than.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, softly. “Be right back.”

She watched him roll over and get up and off the bed, with a significant lack of grace, and walk toward the small ensuite bath. She fought off a snicker, and laid back on the bed, stretching her legs. Her body had that delightful, post-sex ache, and she just really didn’t want to move. 

She heard the sound of running water, and then he returned a few moments later with a warm washcloth and a soft towel and handed them to her. She gave him a small smile, and rolled to the side, wiping the considerable mess from the inside of her legs and dried off with the towel. Meanwhile, he cleaned himself up and fetched a pair of pajama bottoms from his suitcase, returning again to take the washcloth and towel and toss them on the bathroom floor.

Gold slid back into bed, and laid down. He held out his arm and Belle immediately snuggled into his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her arm resting across his chest. He pulled her hair back from her face and lifted his head a little awkwardly to kiss her forehead.

“So?” she asked, turning a bit to look up at the mirror above them. “Still don’t see the appeal?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his lips started to curve into a small smile. “Well, upon _reflection_ -”

Belle groaned and buried her face in her hands as they both started laughing. Gold, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, giving her a light squeeze. He looked up and saw the two of them entwined in the sheets, framed by the edges of the mirror. It was a little like a photograph, a possible vision of the future that he hadn’t thought possible before now, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet for the morning after, asked for by an anon on Tumblr. I am not planning to write more for this verse, but prompts for little ficlets and headcanons are welcome.

Gold awoke to the strangest of sensations. Something was trailing up and down his torso, softly stroking his skin from breastbone to navel and back again. It sort of tickled, but it was also quite pleasant and warm. 

Apparently his cock echoed the sentiment because it was now twitching as the touch came closer and closer. He groaned and stretched slightly, rolling his shoulders and pointing his toes to try to ease the stiffness in his legs. One arm was trapped under a pillow and half asleep.

There was a soft hum in his ear, and he realized that there was someone else in the bed. His eyes opened and he looked up at - himself. He blinked and frowned and then a gentle giggle made him turn his head.

“Good morning,” Belle said, her voice low. She smiled at him and kissed him softly, her hand drifting lower to brush against his hardening cock.

Gold groaned again, his hips lifting involuntarily. “Morning,” he managed. His mouth was too dry and his tongue felt like it was sticking to his teeth. 

His brain was taking too long to catch up with current events, and there were things that needed to be said about last night. Apparently they also needed to be said about this morning. She made that quiet little humming noise again when her hand wrapped around his shaft, squeezing lightly.

He smiled and shifted a bit, reaching for her with his free hand. “So this wasn’t a one time thing?” he asked.

Belle rose up over him. She bit her lip, but didn’t stop the motion of her hand on his now very firm erection. “No?” she replied. “Did you want it to be?”

“No. Wanted - ” He shook his head, unable to form anymore words as her hand made a slow journey up his length, her thumb sweeping over the head and pulling a strangled noise from his throat.

“What was that, Mr. Gold?” she asked teasingly. Then she moved again, scooting down his body and taking the covers with her. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Gold swallowed hard as he realized what she was doing. “Wanted -”

Her tongue lapped at him, dancing across the the pulsing head of his cock and collecting the drops of precum.

“You,” he finally finished once his mental faculties had returned to him. He looked down, his eyes dark and dazed. He was barely able to process the image of Belle straddling his legs, his cock in her hand as she bent forward. 

“Wanted you,” he repeated. 

_Love you,_ he didn’t say. This definitely wasn’t the place and time, but soon they were going to have a real talk about what this was going to be. She cared about him and she wanted him, and that was enough for now.

His breathing was deep and fast, his panting turning into a long, low moan as she pressed the flat of her tongue against him and licked him root to tip. She pulled back and grinned.

"Fuck, Belle.” His head lolled side to side on the pillow. “Don’t stop. _Please._ ”

She waiting until he met her eyes and then leaned in so he could feel her hot, wet breath on his sensitive skin. She grinned. “I don’t plan on it.”

He laid back, feeling his body sink into the mattress. His eyelids fluttered and fought to stay open as he watched her in the mirror, her lips stretching around him as she worked her way down. Her backside wiggled and bobbed in time with her head, and he found himself smiling as he neared his release with alarming speed. As soon as he had his wits about him, he was returning the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Anon: Any reaction from Neal about Upon Reflection? Maybe even a reaction about his dad and Belle sharing a room and then of course the morning after :)

The cell phone was slowly vibrating its way across the dresser when Belle snatched it up.

“Hello?” she said, hanging her skirt and blouse on the hook by the closet.

She frowned and fiddled with pleats on the front of the skirt as she stood in her underwear. It had creased a little in her suitcase and she was contemplating whether it was worth the effort to iron it or not since she’d be sitting most of the day.

“Belle?” came an unexpected voice.

Belle froze. “M-mr. Cassidy?”

“Hey,” said Neal hesitantly. “Um, what are you doing answering my dad’s cell?”

“Uh,” she caught herself trying to cover her nearly naked body, only to realize that was stupid. It was a phone call. He couldn’t see her. “Mr. Gold is busy at the moment.”

She winced. It was a poor lie. It was barely after 7 and there was nothing at the conference that started that early. Gold had woken up early and in a rather naughty mood, not that Belle had minded having two orgasms before six. Neither was tired afterwards, so they’d decided to just get up and go out for breakfast. The repetitive continental version the hotel provided was wearing thin after three days, and Belle needed something more robust than basic, free hotel coffee.

“Okay,” Neal replied. “Where is he?”

She could hear his confusion and disbelief in the way he drew out the ‘o’ sound. “He’s, uh, in his room. Should I have him call you back?”

Just at that moment, Gold stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Belle bit her lip and gave him a desperate look. He frowned and came towards her, limping slightly. His hair was still wet and dripping, little rivulets of water running over his shoulders and down his chest.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Belle’s eyes went wide. Her lips were pressed together and her look made Gold lean back a bit.

“What’s -”

He was cut off by her hand pressing against his mouth. Then she pulled the phone away from her head and held it out to him. Neal’s name was clearly visible on the display, as was the ticking call timer.

Neal’s voice could be heard coming from the phone. “What the _hell_ is going on?”

Gold’s face looked panicked and his eyes darted from the phone to Belle and back.

“I’m sorry,” Belle mouthed.

Gold sighed and took the phone from her. “Hey, son.”

“Papa? What’s going on? Why did Belle answer your personal cell?”

“Uh,” he started. He looked at Belle for answers but she whisked herself into the bathroom and shut the door hard. He shot a quick glare at her retreating form and then sat on the end of the bed. “Well -”

“What was that noise?” Neal interrupted.

“Belle slamming the bathroom door,” he said before his brain could catch up and stop him. He winced in the short silence before Neal spoke again.

“Uh, Pop -” 

There was definite amusement in Neal’s voice now. “Why is Belle in your room? And why did you call her sweetheart?”

Gold let out a short, humorless laugh. “Um. Funny story -”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the lovely still-searching47: The double booking computer glitch was intentional, either specifically aimed at Gold and Belle (someone on the hotel staff is in cahoots with Neal who wanted his dad to be happy) or just generally as an experiment to see who would hook up. Bonus points if Jefferson is involved somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, okay. So I tried to write the thing, but this other thing happened. Don’t hate me. This is probably more realistic anyway. Takes place before literally everything else in this story. ;)

Jefferson leaned back in his desk chair and stretched his arms over his head. One shoulder and then the other popped, then he slipped his fingers together and pushed them outward, cracking at least five out of ten knuckles. He sighed and sat forward, forearms leaning on the edge of the desk as he stared at the screen.

The glow was sort of greenish, almost eerie given the late hour, but that was how “The Mad Hatter” liked it. Freelance programming work gave him the freedom to keep his own hours and be there for his daughter Grace whenever she needed him. They had just returned from a camping trip that morning, when he realized he had a deadline on the code update for Avonlea Hotels' new reservation system.

They were opening a new resort called The Enchanted Forest somewhere in Europe, built in a newly renovated, bonafide 14th century castle or some shit. He’d read about it online a year back when the project started. It was supposed to be pretty swanky, and if it did well they were doing a Neverland themed one in the Caribbean, complete with a pirate show and some acrobatic group pretending to be flying fairies and Peter Pan.

He snorted. Grace would probably love that.

His eyes squeezed shut and then opened wide, and he blinked a few times trying to clear the filmy haze of a late night. A quick glance down at his taskbar show him it was three twenty-five in the morning. Grace had to get up for school at seven.

_Shit._

He ran a hand over his face and scanned the debug log. There was some stupid error about a linked library and a wrong path that he fixed readily. Then he hit control and F7 to build and compile his code again.

Jefferson pushed away from the desk and went to the bathroom to rid himself of the Red Bull he’d downed earlier and brush his teeth. When he came back to his desk, there were no more errors reported, and he smiled. He thought maybe he should run it through the test site one more time, but all he’d done was a make a slight tweak to the room sorting routine to make it return results faster. It was no big deal really. 

Besides, the bulk of the changes were to the database to accommodate the new room layouts at the Enchanted Forest and in one of the newer hotels in Providence. It all had to be done ahead of some convention there, something about fabrics and - yarn maybe?

He yawned. Whatever. If there were a few glitches, he’d sort them out later. He sat down and rolled his neck, then uploaded the code to the server and committed the changes to the production site. He watched the progress bar as it moved the files, then recycled the site to load the new web pages.

The main site popped up in his browser and he gave it a brief once over to make sure everything looked okay. A quick email later, his consulting hours were on file, and he was in bed. 

Easy money.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr anon: Did Belle ever compliment Gold's a$$ in the mirror when he was the one on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut, y'all. Just smut. ;)

A light little squeak follow by a gasp signaled the start of her orgasm. Gold groaned at the feeling of her fluttering around his cock as her thighs tightened around his hips. He let some of his weight rest on her, his lower abdomen pressing and rubbing against her clit as he pushed deeper. He’d figured out pretty quickly that she liked that, liked feeling him close to her. She also seemed to like deep, short strokes as she came, and he had been able to prolong at least two previous orgasms this way. He smirked to himself. 

Apparently three was a charm. 

He felt her toes curl against his calves, her body trying to arch up off the bed. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on to him as pleasure coursed through her. Then he felt her grip relax, the tension easing out of her body, and he knew it was over. Her hands drifted down to squeeze his backside as her hips lifted and met his. She had been doing that frequently, not that he minded, He moaned again, tucking his face into the side of her neck as he thrust a few more times and came inside her.

Gold rolled to the side, taking her with him as she clung to him, panting against his chest. After a minute or two, she slide to the side, curling up next to him with one leg draped over his and her hand resting over his heart. She hummed contentedly and kissed his shoulder.

“You have a nice ass.”

He turned his head slightly and caught her looking up at him with a slight smile. “Do I?”

She nodded. “Mmm, yes. Very nice.”

Belle seemed to feel that was the end of the conversation, and closed her eyes, snuggling as close as she could.

Gold smiled and shook his head. “Good to know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my 1200 follower promptathon, an Anon prompted: Gold gets a mirror installed in his office. He gets dirty thoughts and can't take it anymore and calls Belle into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Yeah. I had wine. That’s all I can say. ;)

Gold caught his reflection for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon. He grumbled and forced his eyes back to the pages on his desk. This contract was vital to their expansion into clothing textiles, and he couldn’t afford to get distracted.

The new credenza had arrived that morning, along with a few new decor pieces. It had been fine at first, a lovely mid-century modern piece in black walnut, plenty of cabinets and shelves. But then they had hung the mirror. He’d been away at a lunch meeting at the time, otherwise he might have vetoed it in favor of some framed artwork. Tomorrow, he decided, he was going to do just that. But in the meantime, here it was, simple, elegant, and taunting him.

Anymore he could hardly see a mirror and not think of Belle. Most of the time it was just a fond memory of how they’d come to be a couple, but sometimes, if the angle and height were right, it stirred his baser instincts. Apparently the angle and height of this particular mirror were exactly right.

Gold sighed and pushed aside the contract. He eyed his desk phone for a moment, thinking, and then smiled slightly as he made his decision.

“Belle French,” she said, picking up the phone without looking at the display. She exhaled and closed the spreadsheet she’d been looking at. Her eyes were starting to cross anyway.

“Miss French,” came her husband’s voice. “Can you come to my office, please?”

She licked her lips, catching the oddly authoritative tone of his voice. It reminded her of how it used to be between them, when she was the secretary and he was the boss. She also heard how much thicker his accent was, and smirked.

“Of course, _Mr._ Gold,” she replied, and she could just imagine him smiling devilishly on the other end. “I’ll be right - _up._ ”

The elevator seemed to take forever, but within a couple minutes of his phone call she was exiting onto the executive floor. It was after six and most of the lights were off, the rows of cubicles casting odd shadows. She rounded the end of the first row and headed straight for Gold’s office, popping the top two buttons on her blouse and tugging it down just a bit. She didn’t really have much cleavage, but just a hint of her chest could drive her dear husband to distraction. 

She knocked twice and then opened the door. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Gold?”

Gold looked up and barely held back a smile. “Yes, come in, Miss French.”

Belle moved around the door with an extra sway to her hips and practically sauntered across the carpet to stand in front of his desk. Gold’s eyes raked over her, noting the messy bun she’d twisted her hair into and the loose buttons on her shirt. He shifted in his seat.

She caught his movement and her lips twitched. “What did you need?”

“Please,” he replied, his accent thickening right along with his cock. “Sit down.”

Belle walked slowly around the side of his desk and hopped up on the edge, setting the notebook she’d brought with her on her knee. Looking him in the eyes, she reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, shaking out her long waves in what she knew was a completely cheesy display.

He looked up at her, stunned. He still had moments like this where he could not believe this woman loved and wanted him. He blinked and swallowed, pressing his hand to the front of his trousers where he was now achingly hard.

She bit her lip and popped another button her blouse. “Did you need me to take some - _dic_ tation?”

Her emphasis on the first syllable of that word had Gold letting out a rather loud snort and shaking his head in amusement.

Belle laughed too, and set the notebook aside on his desk. “I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “That was terrible.”

He nodded in agreement, his smile wide. “Yes, sweetheart, it was.”

“So,” she said, kicking off her heels and gently rubbing the ball of one stocking’d foot over the hard ridge of his erection. “Why did you call me?”

Gold groaned and arched into her touch. “I should think that was obvious.”

She rolled her eyes a bit and pressed a little firmer with her foot. “Well, yes, but I was wondering what brought _this_ on.”

His eyes drifted shut and he moaned again, pointing to the side. She turned, frowning until she saw the mirror and then it all made sense. From her perch on the desk, she could see it was just the right height and almost straight across from where she was sitting.

Belle pulled her leg back and hopped down off the desk. “I see,” she said as she leaned over her husband. “Have you been thinking about this all day?”

Gold’s eyes went dark at her sultry tone and he swallowed. “Since I got back from lunch.”

She hummed and straightened, her delicate fingers quickly undoing the rest of the buttons on her blouse. “You poor thing,” she said, smirking slightly as it fell open over her lacy bra. 

She reached for his tie and tugged on it until he stood and pressed her back against the edge of the desk. His fingers curled around the back of her head as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth and tasting a hint of coffee. Her head titled to the side as their kissing grew heated and hands began to fumble with belt buckles and zippers.

Belle shoved her stockings to the floor, pulled her skirt up around her waist and sat back on the desk again. Gold let his suit jacket fall on his chair as her legs spread to accommodate his hips. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers, pressing up against her panties. Her nails scraped over his shoulders, with every roll of his hips, grinding his cock against her, seeking friction for both of them.

As much as he wanted to take his time with her, to make her tremble and scream out his name with his face buried between her thighs, he was far more interested in being in her. It seemed she was too, if the way she pulled at his clothes was any indication. There was always time for slow later, after a quick fuck and a nice dinner.

She pushed her hips against him, her back arching upwards and bringing her breasts closer to his face. He groaned and licked at the skin of her chest, trailing his mouth up over collarbone to her neck.

“Hurry,” she gasped when he bit her pulse point lightly. 

She wriggled her hand inside his boxers and pull out his cock. He moaned into her skin as she stroked him slowly, sweeping her thumb over the weeping head. 

“Oh, Belle, you’re gonna kill me, sweetheart,” he warned, even as he rocked his hips in time with her hand.

She was impatient and hot, already wet just from thinking about this on her way up in the elevator, made more so by their little bit of role-play. She nuzzled his cheek and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him forward and leading his cock to her waiting sex. Her mouth fell open as he pulled her panties to the side and slowly eased himself into her, stretching and filling her. Pleasure rippling out through her body until she shivered. Once he was all the way in, pressed skin to skin, he drew back and all but slammed back into her.

She cried out, and he hissed, bending his head to suck at her neck again. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as he picked up the pace of his movements. He’d be feeling it later in his leg, he had no doubt, but they were both on the edge and it was very hard to care.

“Harder,” she begged, clutching at the back of his neck and rolling her hips in with him.

Gold glanced to the side, catching their reflection in the mirror, and let out a deep, low moan. Belle’s eyes had closed, but when she heard that sinful sound from him, she opened them and turned her head. They watched each other in the mirror for a moment with that same odd sense of being outside themselves, present and not, feeling and seeing. 

Gold looked away first, dipping his head to kiss her bare shoulder as he hid his face from the mirror. 

“Do you like it hard, sweetheart?” he asked, his accent rough and thick in her ear, his hips moving sharply between her legs. “Is that what you want?” 

He raised her leg around his hips, holding her steady as he started to drive into her a little harder, shifting his angle. His other hand braced on the desk, compensating for the lack of strength in his leg. It made his thrusts go a bit off center, but they’d figured out very early on that it was exactly what she wanted.

“ _Yes!_ ” she managed, fingers digging into his skin, her back arching as she braced a hand behind her. “Oh! Just like that.”

Gold’s hand moved from her leg, slipping between them, his fingers brushing over her where they were joined. His thumb rubbed over her clit, and she clenched around him, crying out softly. But she wasn’t quite there yet, she needed just a little more. 

Gold growled and stopped, though it nearly killed him when slid out of her. 

She whimpered and bit her lip, reaching for him to pull him closer.

“Over,” he snapped, pulling at her hips.

Belle couldn’t roll over exactly, they weren’t in a bed, but she knew what he meant and slipped off the desk. She turned and bent over the desk, and he tugged her panties down her legs just enough to slip back inside her.

She braced on her hands and keened as he slammed into her again and again, the angle making her tighten around his cock. Turning her head to the side, she watched in the mirror as his jaw clenched and his movements became erratic. She could see him sliding in and out of her, and there was a strange anticipation as she both watched and felt what was happening.

He bent over her, hand reaching around and finding her slick flesh, stroking her clit in time with the slap of his hips against her ass. She gasped as he slid in all the way again, sending a sharp zing through her core.

“Look,” he whispered, close to her ear, and her eyes opened as she turned her head. Their gazes locked in the mirror. “Is this what you want?” he asked, the words broken by his thrusts. “To watch yourself get fucked hard?”

Her mouth opened to say something, but pleasure stole her breath and she slumped forward, pressing her face into the desk. Her legs almost gave out, but his arm wrapped around her and held her. Gold’s hand clenched into a fist wrinkling a piece of paper, and he let out a ragged cry of her name as he followed her over the edge.

After their breathing had returned to normal, and they had righted themselves, Belle hopped up on his desk again. She pulled her blouse back on and started buttoning it, occasionally letting her eyes stray to the mirror and licking her lips.

Gold noticed her quick little glances and smirked. Maybe the mirror could stay.


End file.
